


The Tiger's stripes

by meikahidenori



Category: Final Fantasy 8
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was an unfinished story I thought i'd post here as well, it's rather old but I feel having somewhere it is collected as one whole work would be a better for it as when this was originally typed, deviant art did (and still does) only allow chapers to go up as seperate peices. each part can sort of stand up on it's own and even though it's incomplete and will never be either (i mean i worte this in 2005) I thought it would be nice to have it where people can still be able to read it - as let's face it now they've combines journal and devs on that site and that their search engine is bulldercrud noone wants to go through my gallery of 11 years of 3,000 devs plus. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE CHICKEN

(13 years old)

Nida brushed past a bright happy blonde in the corridors of the garden dorms. Nida had never seen him around before and decided he'd try and befriend him.

"Hey! I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

The boy turned around. "Sort of." He said. He was shorter than Nida and was and was well built for someone so thin. "I've been here a few months, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I commute here from Balamb. That maybe why you don't see me around." He brushed a long blonde fringe behind his ears.  
"I'm Nida." Nida raised his hand to shake the other boys. The gesture was returned just as enthusiastically. "I'm Zell. Nice to meet you Nida." Zell's hand shake had a strangle type of grip that Nida swore broke his fingers.

Nida just smiled instead of asking if he could have his fingers back in one piece. "Heading for the Cafeteria?"

"Heck yeah!" The other boy exclaimed.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure! That'll be fantastic!"

Nida's smile widened. Things were looking up.

Both boys headed past the central fountains to the cafeteria. Nida fell into his usual step of following others lead until Zell walked around behind him. "You don't have to follow around like you do. Walking beside me is ok you know. I don't bite, despite the sharp teeth in my mouth."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Well I'll fix that!" Zell bounced on his heels. "Ya know," He added wistfully, "You're the first person besides instructor Trepe to speak to me as if I was a real person."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's hard to get to know people when you have to travel home to here and back again."

"Got a relative in Balamb, have you?" Nida asked.

"Yeah. My Ma and my Pa." Zell looked as if his grew a few inches taller. "She's a great cook an' everyone in town kind of looks to her sorta thing, and my Pa's an ex-solider."

"Cool. But I wouldn't declare it if I were you."

"Why is that?" Zell asked, all confused.

"Because most kids here are orphans."

"Oh. Kind of stand out like a stick in the mud yer recon?"

They joined the cafeteria queue in silence. Then Zell piped up another question.

"What sort of weapon do you train with?"

Nida went a shade of red. "None really. I'm clumsy with allot of them things. I was actually thinking of dropping out at the end of term."

"Don't do that!" Zell gave him an odd stare. "You'll find something your good at. Not everything is about fighting you realize." Another thought crossed his bright blue eyes. "I can help if ya really want."

"And what exactly is your weapon?" Nida's hazel eyes retreated to slits.

"Me of course!" The blonde stuck his chest out. "I'm teaching myself martial arts! I want to have some type of hand-to-hand combat to fall upon when the weapon I choose is no use in certain situations." He stated with the utter most diligence. "Besides," He quickly added, "I'd look rather silly trying to wield any of the other weapons they give us. Maybe if I grow a bit, I'd have better luck."

There was a muffled laugh in the line behind them. "Your right there, shortie."

Nida froze. Seifer, Head of the disciplinary committee, was behind them.

"Who are you?" Zell quipped around to face whoever it was who jumped into the conversation.

Seifer laughed. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"Really? You mean to say your the nightmare I get if I over stuff myself with midnight snacks?"

Seifer glared at him. "Are you sure you can see who your talking to under that mop of hair, shrimp?"

"No and gee I'm glad to know I'm not missing anything."

Other students in the queue were craning their heads to see who it was who was standing up to the resident bully and signing his own death warrant. Nida wished he was physically else where and was mentally trying to teleport himself out.

"Do you know who I am?"

Zell stuck out his tongue. "No, but geez... with a body spray like the one your wearing, who would want to?"

Seifer grabbed Zell by his training jacket and lifted him several feet off the ground. This didn't unnerve him the slightest. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into hotdog meat."

"Touchy aren't we? What's a matter? Got a gun blade up your arse or something?"

Seifer snorted. "I don't deal with Chickens." He then tossed the smaller student into a collective of tables and chairs. "SEE YA AROUND, CHICKEN WUSS!" He laughed at the top of his voice.

Nida left his spot in the queue to help Zell off the floor and untangle him from the tables and chairs. "Do you have a death wish?"  
"No. Who the heck does he think he is?"

"That is Seifer Almasy. Head of the disciplinary committee."

"That thick headed Moron?"

"Yes. And don't ever think about pulling a stunt like that again. You won't remain in one piece."

But the last bit of advice had fallen upon deaf ears. Zell was already planning his revenge.

I'm not a chicken... I'll show him....


	2. Family Values

family values

A lot can happen between one term and the next. As far as Zell was concerned, it rained most of it even though there wasn't a drop to ever leave the sky. If he wasn't pounding a punching bag or running himself ragged at the beach, He was constantly thinking of beating Seifer at his own game.

This in itself can be a constant downer on a sunny day.

On this particular day, it was formal and one to forget about revenge for a little while, if not, to seek it.

Another day to prove that boys don't cry  
.  
"It's ok, Ma. Hyne will look after Pa, I'm sure of it."

Ma Dincht was completely in tears as the priest went on about how much of a man her husband was and how he'd all be watching over them in spirit and so forth. Her head was nestled into her son’s arms for what little comfort it brought her.

//It's time to be brave...//

Zell had been staring into space for an hour before he realized the priest had finished his little speech and the fact that his entire dress uniform of his grandfathers was soaking wet down the front. It was after all, a special occasion. They don't were anything like it anymore, that's for certain. After joining up with Balamb and Trabia garden, Galbadia did away with there old green attire and went with the navy blue. His Ma blew her nose on a crusty handkerchief and thanked those who turned up for the service. Zell didn't know what he felt. There was really no emotion to fall back on to deal with this situation besides silence. Watching the men fill the hole for the grave, he sighed deeply, unsure if feeling no emotion whatsoever made him seem heartless or just mentally disturbed.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Ma. Yourself?"

Ma Dincht smiled. "I feel better after a bit of a cry dear. Come on," she said, "It's time you got it."

Zell looked at her retreating back. "Got what?"

"You'll see."

He let his gaze wander back to the grave, and then headed after his ma.

***

"Ow! That stings! "

"You sound exactly like your father when my father gave this to him." Ma had a serine smile on her youngish and ageing face.

"Well it's not exactly what I was expect-OW!"

"Well I can't help it if the anesthetic and the mentholated spirits haven't numbed the mussels."

"Why don't we get a proper professional to d-OW!"

"Because, it's a family crest that goes back along way. No one besides us Dinchits shall know it's origins and how and why it is worn the way it is."

"Ouch! What I don't understand is why only the guy gets it."

"Oh, I got one." Ma laughed. "But it's not suppose to been seem by anyone who hasn't got one."

"Family values, that sort of thing, right?"

"Exactly. You’re learning fast kiddo."

Zell's gaze darted over to the container of ink his ma dipped the needles in.

"Well, it's done. Exactly the way it has been done for generations. It's time to strike fear into the hearts of those that are our family's enemies."

"You know that's just superstition."

Ma held a finger to her son's lips. "Back in the old days, totems were a thing to be revered. It was to honor a great beast that people used to share the earth with. A lot of the old families still have theirs and show it off in different ways. It just happens that yours ancestors totem was to be feared and to scare way nasty people from the tribe. Our family's role was to-"  
"-Protect those who were the new life of the tribe, I know Ma. And now it's just to help protect one another from harm. Pa had already gone through with me about this."

"Good." Ma ruffled her son's hair. "Now you are officially one of us." she rolled up her shirt-sleeve. "See? I do have one. And someday, whoever you marry will get one in the exact same place."

"Yeah, sure Ma..." Zell smiled to himself.


	3. The Cowboy

The Cowboy.  
(17 years old)

 

They stood outside waiting for orders from Balamb garden from the Galbadian garden headmaster in the sunshine, Quistis was discussing usual business with Squall and Selphie was fussing over Rinoa and trying to make it look as if she was one of the Balamb seeds.

Zell was learning from earlier experience where and when his opinions were of value. Not one to get on the bad side off anyone, he just kept his mouth shut and tried to look non-existent. He was also worried about his home in Balamb, thinking that it was his fault that they were going to be blown to smithereens. Quistis promised to check if things were ok, but whether she had or not, she didn't look as if she was going to tell him. Ok, so what if he was beginning to think he was an idiot? Treating him like one wasn't helping either. Staying quiet about it earlier had worried Selphie to death and he wasn't going to do that again if it could be helped. She seemed to be the only one who really cared, until Rinoa opened her mouth and made him feel even worse than he was. Ok, he may have took it all out on Squall but no one tosses him aside like a used blanket, especially if their younger that him. That's possibly what set him off in the first place.

Selphie gave him a worried glance from where she was talking. After all, he was her first real friend at Balamb garden and she wanted to hang on to him for sentimental value. He was smart and a bit of a tactics expert so it was a wise choice. She just hoped he wasn't self-destructive.

"Well we have some new orders for you from the headmaster in Balamb." Came a voice. The headmaster from Galbadia strolled up to them. "You are to be sent to Deling city to assist General Caraway in a special execution mission."

"Won't that require a sniper?" Quistis asked.

"Yes."

"We don't have one." Said Squall, quiet and prompt as usual.

"We have." replied the headmaster. "He'll be coming with you. He's just passed his exam so take it easy on him, ok?" He turned and shouted, "IRVINE KINNEAS! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!"

There was a groan from a nearby bush. Rustling to emerge from his resting place, was a tall lanky teenager with long auburn hair hidden with a black hat. He adjusted a rifle over his shoulder then buried it in the many folds of his long brown coat.

"This is Irvine Kinneas, the sniper." introduced the headmaster.

"Hey." Irvine tipped his hat. He shook Squall's hand and everyone else's, but avoided Zell's with a frown. He didn't like the look of those studded gloves.

Dejected, Zell sat back into his previous position and just sighed. Selphie watched this with a frown of her own, thinking that what Squall had said to Zell in timber had some sort of effect on how he was willing to behave. It wasn't fair.

"The train for Deling leaves the station in a few minutes. Good luck." The head master saluted, turned and headed back through the garden entrance.

"So," Irvine began, looking at his new team mates. "Who's in charge?"

"Squall is." Said Quistis. "I'm Quistis, that's Selphie," Selphie waved and smiled as sweet as only she can. "Rinoa,"

"Hi" Rinoa rocked back and forth on her heels.

"And that's-"

"Forget it Quistis." Zell glared at her. "I'm no one, ok?"

"Ok Mr. 'No one.'" smiled Irvine. "I won't know who I'm working with then."

"That's fine with me. Not everyone wants to know my opinions anyway." This last comment was aimed directly at Squall.

"Don't be fucking rude." Squall sniped back.

"Fine."

Irvine was watching this with interest. This could be something that could cause problems later.

"Just do it." Selphie said sweetly.

Zell rolled his eyes. When Selphie started to ask, it meant, if he didn't do it, she'd make him regret it later. "It's Zell. Are you happier now?"

"Yes." Irvine answered.

"Good. Can we go? The trains suppose to leave."

Squall spread a map of Deling city in front of the entire group on the train and placed it in the centre of the floor.

"Any ideas of how to get to the Caraway mansion?" He asked.

Rinoa automatically yawned and said 'Good night.' and headed for bed in the other section of the carriage. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

Irvine listened from his standing position behind Selphie and was trying to work out who really was going to be a problem on this mission. Quistis was tossing ideas out to Squall admits Selphie's suggestions and Squall was actually weighing up the pros and cons, thinking every detail through.

Zell sat the closest, and seemed to Irvine to be studying the map harder than anyone else. What was starting to frustrate him was Zell innate ability to know when the plan looks stupid and sounds stupid was the time to keep his mouth shut. Irvine knew that there was some sort of brain in that head that had come up with the smartest solution to this problem and was waiting till everyone else had exhausted themselves before he relived them of the strain.

Or there was something else holding him back.

"You know, we could ask if we could get a bus schedule and take alternate routes..."  
"Zell, don't be such an idiot. That's a stupid idea." Quistis snapped.

"Looking at a map that's seven years old is a stupid idea too, Quisty. But I'm not making a point of it."  
"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that seven years is a long time ago. They could have new roads or removed some and built more houses or shops since then, meaning that any plans we make on THIS map could be flawed." Zell looked up at her. "I could be proven wrong if you'd like to do so."

Quistis stared harder at the map. Besides looking old and decrepit, there was no date to say when it had been drawn up.  
"How do you know its seven years old?" She asked, with a grin spreading on her features. She knew he wouldn't be able to answer it, thus proving that the map was valid and that he was a silly little boy who likes to put in his ten gills worth.

"Besides the fact that this designer died six years ago and the coffee stains are now starting to grow a bit of mould on the p-a-r-c-m-e-n-t....."

"How do you know the designer's dead?"

"There's this thing called a book. Ever read one?" Zell stood up and headed over to a window before sitting down again. He wasn't about to admit that he was the only student her class that got full straight A's in a majority of his subjects due to his crush on one of the girls in the library.

He's good... Thought Irvine, letting his gaze wander over to the smaller seed member. //But something tells me there's still a problem here somewhere....//

"Well," Quistis yawned. "I think it's time we all knocked off for the night."

Selphie nodded. "Sounds about right." She picked herself up of the floor and headed with Quistis to the other compartment.  
Squall folded up the map and proceeded to follow them. He turned and knelt down next to Zell in the corner and whispered something before continuing on with his walking for the other compartment. It was getting too dark to see in that part of the carriage anyway.

Irvine reached up and unhooked the oil lamp from its hook on the carriages ceiling and was about to turn it off, when he noticed Zell didn't seem to be bothered moving. From the safety of the middle of the empty floor he asked, "Aren't you gonna go to sleep too?"

"Why? Just because Quistis says so?" He didn't take his gaze off the moving countryside, even though most of it was too dark to see anything.

"You don't like her huh?"

"I didn't say that. In fact, it's far from it." He looked at his red and black shoes. "Why do you want to know anyway? It's not like I know you at all or anything."

"Do you know me?" Irvine smiled. The lack of decent lighting made it more than just devious. "Because I know you. Well, I used to."

"Good for you." Zell really had a sound of no interest in his voice.

"Well, in case you want to talk, I'm happy to listen."

Zell let out a snorted laugh. "And just why should I blurt all my feelings out to a complete and utter stranger?"

"When you don't know them, it's always better." Irvine walked up and sat beside him. This was the first time he'd actually started to feel comfortable around him. "So what is it?"

"What's what?"

"Bugging you?"

"The fact that I've possibly killed everyone I know by accident and the fact that there's a better fighter than me who's gone missing and most of it is MY FAULT. And don't tell me it isn't, because that only makes me feel worse."

Irvine tried to think of something else, but Zell had more on his mind that was making him frustrated.

"It's hard to explain. It's not Quisty's fault, it's mine. Just when I think I'm getting somewhere with this miserable life of mine, I speak my mind or say the wrong thing. Usually both at once. That’s why I didn’t get to do my seed exam two years ago like I was suppose to. That’s why I’m not an instructor, even if I’ve done all the extra things that they are suppose to do.” He sighed and continued, “They also treat me like I'm a kid with special needs since I don't have a weapon like they do and that I can't deal with things on my own. It's like being on a leash, but you don't know how tight it pulls. Fuck them. I'm not a kid. I'm just the one who's Fucking short and has to be bossed around."

Irvine made mental notes, in case he ever needed to fall back on any of this information for future reference.  
"And then you have all the times when you’re asked for input but you can't in case they question you and you haven't got any evidence off hand to back you up." Zell hugged his knees. "There's really not much you can help fix, even if you offered to. They don't think I can handle reality." He sighed again and stood up and wandered over to the other wall, placing his back to it and sliding to the floor again.

Irvine just sat and watched him for the rest of the trip, thinking of all the things that he could say that could stop an old friend from feeling as if they didn't belong. Even if he didn't remember, it was worth a try. He had changed, Irvine had noted that, but there was still something that should be there that was leaving a big hole as to actually growing up. The little kid who when he got upset use to open a small music box and let it play through hundreds of times the tune 'Interrupted by fireworks' until he felt better because it helped him remember all the good things he had, was gone. It was like it had never happened. The others, Squall, Quistis and Selphie still had qualities that he remembered them to have, but it seemed as if Zell never had them to grow up with. That's what he figured left a big hole in everything that Zell seemed to feel.

//I'll help him....Irvine thought. I will....//


	4. Tomb of the Unknown king

Tomb of the unknown king

 

"Ok, so we just get the ID, write down the number and head outta there?"

"Yes, Irvine." Squall muttered in frustration. He was tossing up between what was worse, Irvine's constant complaining or Zell's questioning of authority.

"Seems pointless just to enter a huge tomb and get a number. I say we do a bit of exploring." Zell said enthusiastically. He really had an itching to leave both Squall and Irvine behind and go looking himself, but since that was an unlikely option, he tried to think of it as a group exercise.

"Hmm...." Squall seemed to consider it. There wasn't any harm in it was there? He could loose the both of them in there and leave them to die and be a whole lot happier for it, right? "..Sure."

Irvine looked annoyed. He lost out in this discussion somewhere. "What ever you both reckon."

"Alright!" Zell jumped up and down in excitement for a matter of seconds. Finally he could lose them, even for a matter of hours.  
"After you. Squall."

Squall grunted and took up the lead, followed by Irvine and trailing Zell behind.

Within a matter of minutes, Zell had wandered off on them, due to the lack of actual conversation. He had reached the conclusion that this was starting to get boring and decided to explore on his own.

"Zell, give us the map. I don't think Squall knows where he's going...." Irvine muttered. When he got no answer he growled. "You giving me the silent treatment to huh?" followed by, "Zell, this is not funny. Stop fucking around and say something... it's creeping me out..." he spun round. The spunky little martial artist had disappeared. Now Irvine was beginning to freak out.

“Squall, we’ve lost Zell!” he shouted out a head of him. He stopped shouting when he realized Squall wasn’t there anymore. “Squall?” he looked around, but Squall was nowhere to bee seen either. “Oh crud sticks.”

Irvine wandered along the dark stone corridor a bit further until he reached another junction.

“This is ridiculous.”

“I’ll say.” A voice answered him back. “I’ve been walking around in circles.”

Irvine jumped and looked to his immediate left. There was Zell staring back at him, with a look of disgust. “I thought I was trying to lose you guys?”

“You were what?” Irvine shouted. “You had me bloody worried shitless about you and you turn around and say that?”

Zell snorted. “So? You guys don’t talk much and if I say anything Squall bites my head off. Do you honestly think I want to stick around you two?”

Irvine charged and pinned Zell up against the wall. “Do you think I really give a damn?” Irvine shouted in his face. He got even more frustrated when Zell didn’t answer him back. Instead, the charming little blonde spat in his eyes.

Irvine dropped Zell and reeled back, trying to clear his vision. He growled as his ‘supposed team mate’ set up a fighting stance, ready to defend himself against him.

Irvine aimed his shot gun square at his chest. “If you don’t bloody stop being so fucking arrogant I’ll bloody shoot you!”

“Then fire, Jack arse!” Zell retorted. “I didn’t choose to be on this stupid mission anyway! It’s not as if anyone has even bothered to let me have an opinion or have a say in how to do things! I passed the advanced military tactics by finding out exactly how to navigate a war zone and so far, this has been a beach party compared to it!”

Irvine released the safety latch as a warning. “I’m warning you, piss me off anymore and I’ll shoot you, no questions asked!”

Zell kicked up a chunk of loose cobblestone as if it was a hacky-sack, bounced it off his knee and kicked it at Irvine.  
The rifle fired, missing the blonde’s face by mere inches. There was a holler coming from the shadows. Zell stopped bouncing on his heels and reflected the exact same look of horror in his features that Irvine had.

“What was that?” he whimpered, as if the previous ten seconds hadn’t happened.

“I think I shot something.” Irvine replied, just as stunned.

“Do you think it would be wounded?” Zell added.

There was a loud and nerve racking howl. Both boys exchanged worried glances.

“If it’s wounded, we better scram before it realizes what hit it.” Irvine tugged Zell’s jacket collar in an attempt to put the message across that they really should be getting out of there.

“What if that was Squall you shot?”

“Zell, I seriously doubt that our fearless leader would have walked into a stray bullet.”

“Well it’s just that sound didn’t sound like any creature I know, that’s all.”

“There are many creatures that we possibly don’t know about in here and frankly I don’t want to find out what they are either.” Irvine pulled tighter. If I was Squall he shot, he didn’t want to stick around and explain it.

He let go of Zell’s jacket and walked straight into one of the worse possible things imaginable.

YOU SHOT ME.

Irvine stared wide-eyed with the best impression of a wendigo when hit with a large object and is wondering if that was supposed to of hurt or not.

WHY ARE YOU IN MY LAYBRINTH INTRUDERS?

“Zell?”

“What the hell is it now Irvine!” he snapped, turning around violently then his icy eyes switched over to stunned then scared out of their wits.

FOOLS. I AM SACRED. THIS IS MY PLACE. LEAVE.

“Gee,” Zell muttered. “That thing sounds as pushy as Fujin.”

YOU MOCK ME?

“Oh hell no, no on no...not at all Mr. sacred...”

“Irvine?”

“What?”

“You’re dribbling shit.”

“Do you ever take anything in your life seriously?”

The GF watched the two of them start their bickering again. He was beginning to think his brother was wrong about these two insignificant beings.

FIGHT ME YOU WORTHLESS MORTALS AND FACE YOUR DOOM. The GF growled. But his threat fell on deaf ears as the argument seemed to get more heated and louder.

FOOLS! NOW YOU SHALL PERISH!

Before both boys realized what was going on, the GF attacked.

***

Squall was sitting out side of the tomb in the sunshine. It was nice to have lost his companions for the past three hours to be left in a blissful silence. He knew that it would have to end sometime since if they didn’t show up within the next hour he would have to go in and go looking for them, a prospect he wasn’t looking to forward to.

He was gazing at his scared perfection of a face in the glinting of his gun blade when he heard a familiar voice. His peace and quiet was now officially shattered. He looked up to be beginning the astounded gape of a bloated Balamb fish at what he saw. Irvine was making the slow trundle towards him, supporting a crudely bandaged arm and some nice looking cuts and bruises to his face. What was even more worrying was the fact that he was grinning like a maniac who was on speed.  
Squall stood bolt upright. Maybe abandoning them wasn’t such a good idea as he first thought. “What happened?” he said attentively, trying not to sound heartless and trying to also sound as if he didn’t really give a fisherman’s fart about him.

“I really haven’t got the slightest idea.” Irvine grinned, moronically. “But for some strange reason I feel like wanting to hug you and kill you at the same time. Try explaining that to a psychiatrist”

Squall gave him a once over and noticed Irvine’s makeshift sling. Black and blue flames. “Isn’t that the sleeve of Zell’s jacket?” he asked.

“Why yes it is, how did you know?”

Squall ignored Irvine’s blatant sarcasm. He was about to ask where Zell was but stopped himself as he spotted the blonde limp out trying really hard not to put pressure on either foot. Pieces of his tattered jacket were wrapped around his bleeding feet and Squall was beginning to wonder what happened to his socks and shoes. Zell noticed him staring and smiled wearily while trying to maintain balance.

“I demand some sort of COHERENT EXPLANATION!?” Squall growled at him.

“Oh this is a nice way to say I really care about you not having ANY HEALING SPELLS in case you get in SEROIUS trouble!” Zell’s face became dark and full of hysterical venom, daring Squall to laugh. “Why don’t you just tell us you’re going to leave us to die? That way we’d of been SO much better off!!”

Squall opened his mouth and shut it closed a few times. For the first time ever Squall remembered the one thing it was about Zell that really scared the shit outta him. Especially if you push him WAY too far. It wasn’t the same as him just scolding, because Squall could always find the power to put him back in his place, but no, this was the kind of thing you never ever hope to see in one life time, if at all, because if you said anything to quell it, it would rip you into utter pieces. It was the only time where people could actually tell he was older than squall and they’d all do anything within their power to never bear witness to it again. It was if you had awoken some kind of wild animal with a really violent appetite.

Something scarier than the lion.

“You’re not thinking about heading back into Deling like that, are you?” Squall said, emotionless. No way was he ever going to admit for a second that he was almost on the verge of shitting himself.

“No. I plan of collapsing from fucking blood loss first.” Zell snapped, causing both Squall and Irvine to jump. Squall was also reaching the conclusion that Irvine had born witness to the most violent part of his temper, since the more Zell spoke, the crazier he grinned. It was if he’d had lost his mind and his brain was desperately trying to transport him elsewhere.  
Zell took a few more awkward steps forward then collapsed, as if his whole body flicked a switch and decided that the queue of muscle complaints and lack of blood was more important and the only way to stop an apparent rampage upon a superior was to let his body become a limp mass and pass out.

Squall caught him before he landed on the cobblestones. He gave Irvine a ‘don’t tell anybody this ever happened’ stare before hunting for a few bottles of hi-potion.


	5. Deling city street party

Deling city street party.

 

The companions followed General Caraway back to his mansion after a brief and very odd run down of what there roles were in this sniper mission. Squall and Irvine hadn’t heard a peep from Zell since they were at the tomb and now they were hearing the guy fire questions at the General to make sure every base was covered, not even acting as if he had blown his fuse two hours ago. He was, as Irvine had put it, back to normal.

“Well,” Squall said finally after all that was said and done. “We best get ourselves organised. Quistis, you take the second team.”

Quistis saluted. “Yes sir.”

Selphie and Zell also gave there salutes to him. Irvine was surprised that Zell hadn’t hit the ceiling when Quistis was given the role of group leader since to him she didn’t seem the type to give decent orders, especially after all her suggestions about how to get to the mansion on a seven year old map.

Squall waved a hand at Irvine indicating him to follow. They both proceeded to follow General Caraway out of the building.  
The group still behind was about to head out also when Rinoa ran in the room. “What did I miss?” she asked with an ‘I demand to know what the plan is and don’t you dare leave me out of it’ kind of pouting look. Zell had seen that look hundreds of times; usually they were when he pulled them at himself in the mirror.

Both Selphie and Zell exchanged glances, one of ‘uh... you tell her’ and ‘nuh uh... you tell her’. Rinoa wasn’t looking at them though and instead was digging around in a pocket on her person. She found what she was after and waved it around in front of their faces excitedly. “Guess what? I have a great idea! I know how we can suppress her powers!”

“That’s great!” Selphie grinned sweetly. Rinoa proudly handed her the bracelet. “It’s an Odine brand!”

Zell’s face looked as if it was trying to recall something and the underpants of recollection were beginning to give him an atomic wedgie. “Odine brand? But those are expensive.” Selphie handed it to him after much ‘ooh-ing and ahh-ing’.

The bracelet looked like another that Zell had ever seen. It was plain. There was nothing to indicate that it was to stop a sorceress. No fancy inscription or metal smithing, it was if someone hadn’t bothered putting in the effort into making it look like a bracelet that wielded so much power.

“You’d of thought it would be more... I dunno, magical looking?” Selphie said, keeping her voice in a low whisper so Rinoa’s feelings wouldn’t be hurt. “This just doesn’t look powerful.”

After much careful study, Zell answered with, “Well it’s defiantly an Odine. There’s no one else who’d waste time with trimmings if it was designed with a purpose.”

“There you go again, Mr. Know-it-all-Zell.” Selphie said in a voice that mocked Squall’s from the mission to timber. Zell couldn’t help but grin. She was good with her impersonations.

“I don’t know everything.” He replied modestly. “I just studied a lot, that’s all.”

“You? Study?” Rinoa stared at Zell blankly. She couldn’t believe that. Not the slightest. Zell and work in the same sentence sounded highly unbelievable, even to her. She took back the bracelet gratefully, and was even happier that after being transferred from the two most sincere people she knew, the cool metal was nice and warm.

Quistis folded her arms. “That’s nice Rin, but I’m afraid you can’t some with us.”

“How come Quisty?” Rinoa asked, completely unaware of what was about to be dished out.

Quistis stalked the room pushing Rinoa back with her finger point at the smaller girl’s chest. “It’s too dangerous to take you with us. What happens if the sorceress attacks us and you become a target? How will you defend yourself? You can’t expect us to protect your every move.”

“Quisty don” Selphie’s voice faltered as she felt the cool metal from Zell’s gloves on one of her shoulders, an indication that it was better to stay out of Quistis way.

Rinoa looked like she was about to cry. She folded onto the floor and hugged her knees. “That’s not true. I can help. I’m just as good as the rest of you.”

“Look, we don’t want to have to say to your father, ‘sorry sir but your daughter just walked in front of that spell and there was nothing we could do except scrape her off the pavement.’” She turned heel as Rinoa’s sobbing got louder. “Let’s get moving.” She ordered the other two. She followed them out the room.

“That was so mean of you Quistis.” Selphie gave the tall blonde a frown.

“Well what else was I suppose to say to her?” Quistis retorted indignantly.

“Could have been honest.”

“Shut up Zell. No one asked you.” Quistis snapped.

Zell stood so close to her she swore that he was taller. “You’re not my instructor or my squad leader, Miss Trepe. I can voice my opinions whether you like them or not. Right now you’re not making any friends.” He turned to Selphie. “Let’s go.” Selphie fell into line behind him, not giving a look at Quistis in a vain hope that she’ll think about what she had just done to Rinoa and from talking down to Zell. Quistis stared after them, guilt slowly forming like clouds in the back of her conciseness.

The three of them reached their rendezvous point in silence. Finally Quistis couldn’t take the guilt storm cloud anymore.  
“I can’t do this without apologising to Rinoa, I just can’t!” she blurted, giving Selphie and Zell worried looks. “I have to go back!’ she started to run back the way they came.

Selphie was quick to catch on. “Hey Quisty! Where are you going?” she called as she started to run after her. Zell stood there for a few moments before shaking his head and muttering.

“Hey guys? Wait up!”

****  
Quistis stormed into the room in a panicked fury, already babbling her apology. “I’m sorry for what I said about you before Rinoa and I want to apol- ” she stopped herself before reaching the conclusion that Rinoa was no longer in the room. Selphie ran into the back of her and then Zell, toppling them all to the floor.

“Why did you stop there for?” he whined, rubbing the wrist he landed on.

“Zell, you’re sitting on my leg!” Selphie whimpered.

“Both of you get off me!” Quistis shouted.

The other two untangled themselves and helped Quistis off the carpet.

“Well she’s no longer here,” Selphie sighed. “We should get back to our”

CLICK!

Zell and Quistis ran for the door. Quistis shook the doorknob violently a few times. It was stuck hard. Zell cracked his knuckles but he only achieved to break the door handle off.

“Try ramming it.”

Zell nodded. It was seconds before he was throwing all 72.5 kg of his body weight against the door with some impressive thuds. Selphie had made her way to the window.

Crunch

Zell let out a yelp though clenched teeth as his slid to the floor, holding his left shoulder gingerly. He swore he heard something break but wasn’t sure what it was. Judging by the pain in his shoulder, it hadn’t been the door. “Fudge...” he cursed, wishing the girls weren’t there so he could swear and holler in pain at his hearts content.

Quistis tugged that side of his new jacket off and cast a cura spell on it to ease the pain. She watched his face muscles twitch as the sound of the shoulder slotting back into place could be heard.

“Thanks Quist.” He gave her a relieved smile.

“Guys!” Selphie shouted, “The procession is starting!”

Zell got up and stumbled over to the window. “Well how do we get out of here to stop it?” he asked the animated brunette.  
“We could jump out the window?” she suggested.

“And then what? Selphie, I hate to remind you we’re on the second floor and there’s more concrete down there than flower beds to land on. The chances of hitting the concrete and surviving wouldn’t be high... unless you volunteer to go first?” he answered.  
“You’re right, daft idea in the first place.”

Quistis rolled her eyes. Why was she always left with those who think they are comedians?

She let her gaze follow the room. Their was a painting of a beautiful woman with wonderful brownish black hair, possibly Rinoa’s mother, repulsive looking striped wallpaper and an odd looking statue in an even more distasteful cabinet in the corner. Who ever General Caraway’s interior designer was they should have been shot.  
There was also some odd looking books on the shelves. Being the more observant one in the team, she moved in for a closer inspection.

Zell and Selphie continued to watch the start of the street party, Selphie’s emerald eye’s reflecting the colours of the fireworks, every red, blue and yellow. She was finding this all amazing and was hanging over the sill to get a better view. Beside her, Zell looked bored. He would rather be in the thick of the parade somewhere with one of the girls perched high on his shoulders and see everything first hand rather than the pitiful view from the window.

They both froze to the spot when they heard Quistis shout in an excited tone.

“YES! I FOUND A WAY OUT!” she cheered proudly, a grin plastered across the face. “The great and almighty Quistis has done it again!”

Selphie looked at Zell as if he knew what she was on about and found no help there. She moved towards the exit that Quistis had discovered.

“It leads to the fire escape we saw down the side of the building. If we’re quick enough, we’ll get at or post on time.”  
“Well what are we waiting for?” Zell grabbed her arm as he walked passed. “Let’s get a move on!’

Halfway down the stairs, he loosened his grip on her arm.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier Quisty,” he said without turning around. “I guess I got a bit pig headed.”

“No your right. You have the right to say things just like Rinoa has the right to come up with plans.” She almost smiled as he winced with her last item about Rinoa. “I have to stop acting like an instructor and start thinking as a team mate.” She gave him a hug.  
Selphie had already reached the bottom of the stairs. “Are we all finished having our little moments of guilt?” she shouted. “Squall could be there already.” She watched them for a few minutes and at the mention of Squall, both looked tempted to go back and lock themselves back in the mansion. “We have to trap the sorceress so it makes it an easier target for Irvine to shoot at.” She smiled as both of them seemed to loosen up. Irvine was more tolerable (at least, Zell would have said) than Squall any day and they seemed more inclined to help him out than Squall out of their own free will.

“So, now we’re out of the building, now where do we go? The streets are blocked off making our main route inaccessible.”

“You guys don’t mind getting a bit smelly do you?”

“Why?”

“We could exist through the sewers?”

“Great idea, Zell. It’s the first for you all day!”

“Now you’re just making fun of me Quistis.”

“Guys, quit arguing while you’re ahead ok?”

“Sorry Selphie”

“Gee you guys sound like you were brother and sister or something.”

Unnoticed by the crowds, a man hole lid in the middle of the street lifted up slightly then was thrown up and over.

“Good thing I can lift those things.” Zell muttered, pulling himself up and out. He reached back in and helped up the two girls.

“Yeah, where would we be without a big strong man around?” Quistis rolled her eyes as he stood back up.

“Very funny Quisty.” Zell happily punched her in the arm.

“Guys we have ten minutes before the parade starts.” Selphie jumped around excitedly. “I wonder what this sorceress looks like anyway. Is she really evil looking?”

“She looks as ugly as a Ruby dragon Selphie.” Zell chuckled. He couldn’t help it. He’d been wondering about that himself lately.  
Quistis opened the door to the gate leaver’s room. “Well all we have to do know is wait around.”

“This is the part I hate.” Zell grunted under his breath, loud enough for Selphie and Quistis to hear. Both the girls laughed at his statement as it pretty much summed up what they were going to be doing for the next few minutes.

“I challenge you to a game of cards to elevate this incessant boredom!” Selphie pointed a finger at his chest and grinned evilly.

“It’s a deal. Prepare to lose your cards missy!”

Selphie laughed and swatted him on the back. “I can wipe the ground with your measly little deck any day.”

***

After a short time of around two minutes, Zell was already adding new cards to his deck, even though he had lost several of his best ones to Quistis afterwards. Selphie was now sitting out the little window of the room and was talking to herself to prevent herself going out of her mind from incessant boredom. She figured that the others maybe thinking that she was nuts, but that notion hadn’t fazed her in the slightest. She glared at the foggy glass as if it contained all the malleviant evil in the world on the other side of it. She spotted something bright heading their way from the corner of the window and almost fell over herself. “Guys! Their coming this way!” She shouted back towards them as if she now had some sort of entertainment.

Quistis stood up and headed for the gate switch, leaving Zell to pack up the board of the Triple Triad.

“Ready.....”Selphie’s voice was low and full of some kind of murderous excitement, “DROP THE GATE!”

Quistis flipped the switch and the gates came crashing down around the sorceress’s moving float. All three plastered themselves against the window and hoped like heck that Irvine fires his damn rifle so they won’t end up being trapped between the gates with her and her ‘Knight’.

The next series of events became scattered all over the place.

The sorceress raised her hand and a blue light flashed and all three hearts leaped as they had realized that she had blocked the bullet. Either she deflected it or she knew of their whereabouts, the bullet came flying through the window, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Quistis was quick and had pinned the two younger members to the ground with split second timing. Glass slid off the leather jacket on her back as she sat up to check they were alright.

“Wow, that was close,” Selphie gulped air down as she was attempting to calm down her adrenalin rush. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“No one did.” Quistis sighed with relief. “Let’s just hope she doesn’t know we’re up here.” Her blue eyes landed in Zell’s wide-eyed gaze. She frowned. “What’s wrong with you?” she snapped.

“What’s wrong with you? I thought a bullet wound there would be painful?”

The frown got lower on the brow line. “What are you on about?”

Zell poked her in the left collarbone. “That.” He said bluntly.

She looked at it. There was a whole lot of blood, but no pain. “I think you are wrong boyo, that’s not my blood.”

“Then who’s is...” he stopped. “Selphie, move the hair from your right ear.”

Selphie did and winced as her fingers touched the part of the ear that had been clipped. Blood was dribbling in little puddles down her neck and matting with her brown hair. “Ow?” she said hollowly as if realizing that that’s what you normally say after a part of you ear goes missing. There was again, another awful silence. They seemed to be getting good at them, no, they were becoming experts since none of them was willing to tread on anyone’s toes. Zell started an empty laugh as if he had lost it. Not that there was a funny side to Selphie almost having a bullet through her skull, but he just couldn’t help himself. He needed some sort of emotional outlet and this just happened to be it. Selphie sniggered and started to laugh about it as well just to get her mind of her close brush with death. Quistis contained herself, but smiled for she knew they were scared and a side order of laughter would help them with what happens next.

She stood back up and looked out the window again. There seemed to be a fight going on below but they we’re too out of focus for her without her glasses.

“There’s some sort of battle happening down there!”

Both Zell and Selphie pulled themselves up of the cold floor and followed her gaze. She was right. Below them, Squall, Irvine and Rinoa were taking on the sorceress head on.

“They’re having all the fun without us!” Selphie huffed.

“You call that fun? Irvine’s bullets are being shot right back at him! If we don’t give them back up they’ll be all dead!” Zell sounded as eager to jump into action as she did.

The three of them bolted for the ladder. Zell landed on his feet with a heavy thud since he jumped and didn’t even consider climbing down the thing like Selphie and Quistis had.

He jerked the doorknob. “This thing isn’t locked is it?”

“No.” Quistis replied.

Frustrated that it was possibly jammed, without really thinking about it he slammed his fit right though it and pulled the knob of the other side, allowing the door to grant them access to the outside brawl, also ripping the door off in the process. The girls ran out side while he was busy trying to shake the splinted chunk of wood off his arm and failing miserably. Stressed out to the utter maximum over this stupid impulsion, he punched the other fist though it breaking the door in half to free himself.

He stumbled out to get a brief and very odd view of what was happening. He hadn’t even made two steps away from the building before a screeching sound in his ears made his senses go haywire. He could of sworn someone had amplified Siren’s wail ten fold and was attacking him with it. The sound ringing again through his mind was also upsetting Ifrit, and the GF had his own distinctive cry that was bouncing around Zell’s already confused brain. He didn’t know if he was screaming at the top of his voice because he couldn’t hear anything at all. Odd and bizarre images were flashing though his mind and his vision, creatures for the shadows were closing in on him trying to pull him back down. He collapsed onto his knees and tried to shout for help as the pain in his head was getting as intense as a towering inferno within his body. His throat tightened as the need for air in his lungs became more and more apparent. As the world rolled into fuzzy vision he was withering on the spot, hands over his head struggling to control his strange body reactions. A figure loomed over him, making the creatures all seem more threatening.

“You’re late.” Rang a loud but very soothing voice in his mind. The figure held out it’s palm above him, with some object in it’s grasp.

“Pleasant dreams SeeD...” the hand crushed the object into pieces and at that moment the pain was gone and everything devoured him into oblivion.

***

Quistis looked at every one in the transport. She didn’t know what was going on. Seifer had loaded them all into the vehicle to be taken somewhere. Irvine was in Selphie’s arms, slowly recovering from his reflected attacks which took quite a few bottles of potion, Rinoa was in tears after seeing Squall being slain through the shoulder with a shard of cold ice and not been loaded into the same transport with him. Quistis glared at her shredded whip and saw red again as she could remember how easily Seifer had sliced it into ribbons. She wondered why Zell hadn’t came to back them up.

She looked at the limp and pale body in the far corner away from them. Seifer and the sorceress where standing over him after the gruesome battle and talking about something. A puppet and a bit of dark magic? She didn’t know. What she did know was that everyone now thinks he let the team down and it was his fault that they were in this current mess.

She got up and felt three sets of eyes follow her as she moved over to sit by him. They can all think what they like, but Quistis knew what she saw. Pulling off her gloves, she rested a cool hand on top of his forehead. It was warm as if he was just getting over a case of the measles. Something made him collapse back there and it had something to do with the sorceress.

“Zell? Are you awake?” she whispered softly. She felt his body shake from the cold touch she was giving him.

“I can’t train anymore...” He mumbled hoarsely as if he has something lodged deep in his throat, “Please stop... I can’t keep up Pa, I can’t do this anymore...I’m not too small, I can do that but three days is too long to go with out water...Pa?”

Dazed and confused, his doze back off again and the occasional nerve fit pulsed through his fingers.  
Quistis looked up and felt the eyes boring deep holes into her as if they were trying to shred her soul. She stared back just a nastily. One pair of them wasn’t as mean though. Irvine watched her form the comforting confides of Selphie’s arms and was looking at her as if he also saw it, but wasn’t going to mention it.

“What was he muttering about? I hope it was a damn apology.” Rinoa looked deadly in the darkness.

“No, his calling for his mother.” Selphie’s eyes lowered.

Quistis sighed. If Zell ever wakes up, he’s gonna wish he had been shot earlier. Once Selphie and Rinoa had their minds set on a conclusion, they seemed to stick with it for a while.

She leaned back over Zell and whispered, “It’s ok, they’ll never understand.” She lay back beside him and fell asleep, trying to work out why the sorceress had picked him off from the rest of the group.


	6. The Nightmares and Ward

The night mares and Ward.

 

Quistis re- awoke laying next to Selphie on a hard steel surface. Not that it was bad, but Selphie as it was discovered by Irvine was a violent sleeper and was best to sleep away from unless you wanted to wake up covered in bruises.

It didn’t make any difference since she wasn’t asleep. She was glaring at the far wall where Zell had been thrown against by one of the guards to make sure he stayed out cold. Beside him was Rinoa, who looked up from him and noticed Quistis’s gaze. “I’m glad you’re awake Quistis.”

“Shut up traitor.” Selphie muttered. “And tell him to shut up as well.”

“Selphie stop this nonsense now!” Quistis growled. She was having enough of Selphie’s little vendetta. She was surprised that she could hold a grudge for so long. Rinoa hadn’t. But then, Rinoa actually stopped when Zell started crying in his slumber. What ever had happened, it was scaring him senseless and there was no way they could wake him up from it. Something had devoured him.

Time to re-live pain child...

Zell started muttering in his confusion again and both Quistis and Rinoa exchanged worried glances. Selphie folded her arms across her chest, but sat in silence in case she got Quistis mad again.

“I hate training... I hate trying to achieve s-something and be told I’m not good enough...”

//“I hate you!” Zell shouted loudly, inches from his father’s tattooed face. “You’ve screwed up everything I know!”

Thunder crashed down in menace and thunder rolled and roared. It wasn’t the nicest night to be at the beach but neither had any other day since Zell was four. The sky was a furious red as the sun gave the eternal struggle to push away the clouds.

“I don’t have to do this anymore! People already think I’m a freak and I’m only 11! I can’t hang around other people because I break things with my own two hands! What if I crushed someone by mistake? I don’t want to be different than everyone else; I just want to be like every other regular kid!”

Rain pattered hard like golf balls leaving indents on the sand.

Pa looked at his son and wasn’t fazed by this out burst. He had heard it hundreds of times and was not willing to give in to it. He pulled tight on his whip, ready to lash it out and clip the boy for talking back to him like he did every time he stepped one foot out of line.

CRACK!

Pa didn’t blink. He stared into the boy’s eyes. He wanted to get him mad. Mad enough to attack him. No child would ever be allowed that type of strength unless they were supposed to be told how to control it.

Zell twisted the whip cord tight around his wrist and snarled. He wasn’t going to get mad; there was no reason he needed to. Over the years he had learnt to control the one thing that drove him, his hatred for his father. Some how right now, it didn’t seem so sufficient. Years of pent up rage from being picked on, endless fighting sessions and the fact that he couldn’t relate to any kid his age unless he was a bully or a bully target were begging to escape in the only way he knew how.

Pa’s expression changed the split second from frustration to fear as Zell leaped at him and started to lay into him, one blow after the next, no break in between. There was no stopping him as blood began to cake his fists. The rain wasn’t helping. It was just spreading it everywhere.

KATHWAK! THUMP! WALLOP! CRACK! KUTHACK! THWAK! KATHWAK!

He kept hitting until he could hit him no more, until the point of where his knuckles were bruised and broken and he no longer saw red. He hadn’t of killed him, but he was so close to wiping him out for good. He maybe a freak and a worthless child but killing someone was the lowest he could pull himself to and he had enough to bother with than to add murder to the list.

He wished he could have brought himself to that level and not had any self pride or dignity to lose while doing so.//

 

“Do you think it’s just a night mare?” Rinoa asked as his scrambled muttering died off as he groaned while he rolled over, curling up into a sort of strangled human ball.

“I don’t know.” Quistis answered quietly. “I don’t know much about his personal life so I wouldn’t be able to tell you if it was a dream or a really bad memory.”

“Could be both?” Selphie added. After sitting in the odd silence listening to Zell mumble tiredly and incoherently, she started to wonder what was actually going on inside that brain of his.

“Do you think he’ll wake up?” Rinoa’s voice wavered. To her, Zell standing up talking utter logical nonsense was better than him losing his mind while in a half-conscience state. Just muttering about how much he wanted a hotdog would make her happy. She watched him shiver from the cold as he continued with his fretful slumber.

****

//Where am I?///

Ward leaned on the end of his mop. His new job stank. Literally. Cleaning cells all day long wasn’t for him. Trundling a half falling apart mop and a bucket with less than soapy water in it made your stomach wretch after a while.

SLOP, SWICH...SWIACH...

The long strips of the mop made bubbling sounds as if it had been dipped in acid and was being eaten away as it slopped and dribbled murky water all across the floor.

The sounds of shoes echoed through the empty halls and stopped inches from the rusting bucket. Ward looked up, but not that far. The guard was short in comparison to him so he didn’t have to bother staring up at him.

“Cleaned all the cells in this block?” he demanded.

Ward grunted.

The guard eyed him. “Do you talk at all? If so, speak or I’ll make your job worse for you.”

Ward let out another grunt and rolled his eyes. Was this guy for real? Was he that blind not to see the scars that lead down in trails down his face and down his neck? Ward shook his head. Some people were so stupid. The guard continued to stare him down and was finding just this simple little task rather hard since Ward loomed over him.

“Er... Go about your work then...” he hesitated and hurried past.

Ward just stared after him. Yes, some people were stupid. And then there are those who are stupider than that.

He smiled with this thought as an image of Laguna formed in his mind. Now there was a great example of human stupidity at work there. But it wasn’t like that of the guard. No. it was the kind of stupidity you got when you are having a good time living. He gave a strangled husky laugh through the odd way of grunts and chuckles. Those were some good times.

He picked up the bucket, slung the mop over his shoulder as if it was his anchor and stepped through one of the nearest cell doors.  
The cells looked all alike. Empty, baron, steel tiling on the floor, rather depressing. There weren’t many people locked in them either. Only rebels against the Galbadian army and Esterian prisoners of war.

There was a man in this one though. Dressed as a Galbadian general in green attire, and old man sat with his back against the wall as if that was that was the only thing holding him up.

Ward leant over him and lifted the tattered general’s hat to see if he was alive under it. He got a nice look at a stripy tattoo that seemed to have grown along the left-hand side of his face. Lazily, a hazel pair of eyes opened and gave ward the most intense stare he’d seen on any man. There was also a wised smile to match. It reminded you of a shark, a grin that was always there but meant different things. Ward stepped back, but the smile on the man’s face remained. Digging into his pocket, the general produced a deck of cards. “Do you play?”

It wasn’t exactly a question you could say no to. It wasn’t an order but the way the man’s voice wrapped warmly around the words he spoke, you couldn’t bring yourself to say no.

Ward nodded and sat down, pulling a deck out of his own.

“Ah I knew you were a player. Are you also a betting man?”

Hazel eyes searched Ward for any sign of agreement. Being practiced at reading people’s expressions, the general’s smile widened. “Good.”

The game was Triple Triad. Ward was a bit rusty at it at first, but the other man was helpfully giving him pointers.

Ward was amazed at how the man was able to read his expression and create a conversation between them without having to force ward to talk at all. Very perceptive he was.

The man was an ex-general. He hated this war as much as everyone else. As far as he was concerned, army’s were just a power that will never be used correctly but when you have no choice but to bare arms, there isn’t much time to protest about it. He spoke about the trials of keeping his regiment alive and then all the crazy orders they were given and in the end, they ended up attacking their own side. “They only care about how many people they kill on the other side. If they loose all their own men they don’t give a damn. You have to keep as many people on both sides alive. Do they think that the enemy are monsters? Yes, because they don’t see them as people. When you are dealing with people, there are ways to get around, instead of blowing each other’s brains out needlessly.”

Ward learnt that the general was a great tactician and new how people worked and used it to his advantage in a battle situation. After all the fight he had been in, his was the only squads that made it out all in one piece. The powers above however, didn’t think this was normal, not having any casualties and sent them on a suicidal mission against there own side.

He also talked about his family. He had them shipped to Balamb, far away from the war in Galbadia where his daughter and his son-in-law can bring up their family without having it to be torn apart. He mentioned his retirement and how much he was suppose to be at home spending time with his little grandson. He laughed when he reached the topic of his grandson. “He’d make a fine young man.” He said. “He may break things and bend spoons with his fingers but at least he tries to control his unique strength.”  
After losing enough of his cards, ward indicated that still had cells to clean. The man just waved a hand around to say it was fine and to go. Ward smiled. If the man was going to be hear a while, he may comeback after his jobs were done and play another card game.

The rest of his jobs were mandatory. Moving cells around using a reinforce forklift, more cell floor mopping and making sure all the machinery was in working order.

It was later afternoon when he was done and he started to head back to the generals cell, happy that he had someone to talk to in this gloomy place. Someone who knew exactly what was going on with the Galbadian military was someone whose head was on his shoulders the right way.

Out side of the cell, was a young guard, who looked very distressed.

Ward looked inside and the old solider wasn’t to be seen. He turned to the young guard. “General Dincht was executed.” He said gloomily, “I couldn’t get here in time to stop it. All of us lads will miss him. He was a smart man.”

It occurred to Ward that this lad must have been under the general’s command.

“Sergeant Binksby, sir.” said the lad. “The general’s right-hand man, sir.” He scuffed his feet. “Don’t know how to tell his family. This wasn’t supposed to end like this.”

//It never is. Thought Ward. But the end comes for all of us. I have to get out of here.//


	7. D-District prison

D- District prison

Zell awoke slightly and grimaced. His head felt like it wanted to split open and spill its contents everywhere.

“Welcome back,” Quistis smiled. Zell just stared at her through the world of fuzzy vision and tried not to feel sick.

CLANG! CLANG! CLAAANGGG!

Zell groggily covered his ears. Who was making that awful noise?

“Selphie, stop that. It’s giving us all a headache.” Quistis shot her a stare that could melt lead.

Selphie sat down where she stood and looked as if hell its self had frozen over. “This is hopeless. We don’t even have any way to escape.”

Zell crooked his head in her direction. “What are you on about, Selph?” It hadn’t occurred to him yet to ask where they were, he already had a good idea… if that dream was anything to go by.

“We’re in a prison somewhere.” Rinoa sighed deeply, as if she was thinking as if the journey had already ended. “And there’s no way out.”

“There’s always a way… you just have to think about it.”

Selphie and Rinoa just stared at Zell. For them, “Zell” and “Thinking” in the one sentence was just as unfathomable as “Irvine” and “Ladies Man” was.

Keys jangled and the door clanged open. Three guards stepped in. The girls automatically stood up, leaving Zell to try and find his feet on a pair of jelly legs and a very unclear peripheral vision.

The one who seemed to be the superior was patting his baton in one hand, as if he was intending to use it for more than just display.

Zell labelled him as some crazed madman with one eye almost popping from its socket. For the sake of the argument, we’ll just call him “Mad.”

Mad’s popped eye swivelled around as he eyeballed his captives. “Which one of you is Miss Heartilly?” his voice sounded like long claws been scrapped down a chalk board. Before Rinoa could speak, Zell’s shaky arm was crossed in front of her. Mad looked at him, a short and sick looking little punk who could barely stand.

“No one’s going no where…. What do you want her for?” Quistis jumped in with a low voice, as if she had read Zell’s mess of a mind by watching his slurred movements like you would a drunkard who has challenged you to a bar room brawl and can barely string two words together.

Mad indicated a quick head gesture towards Rinoa and one of the guards reached out for her. He pulled back his arm when Zell growled. The canine fangs in his jaws only made the effect more menacing. The guard thought twice and decided he’d rather keep his hand and fingers from the beast that stood in between him and his orders.

Mad just looked at his officer and rolled his eyes. “He’s a prisoner for cripe’s sake! He can barely fucking stand! Just take the damn girl!”

“I want to keep my bloody fingers!” the other guard growled back.

Mad swung his baton. Zell’s arm wasn’t quick enough to move.

CRACK!

Grogginess now was shrouded with great pain. Zell blindly swung his other fist in a reflex reaction and was met with a blow deep into his stomach and his knee caps. It wasn’t long before he felt the ground rise to meet him as blow after blow caught him in his stomach.

“Stop it!” Selphie shouted.

The words hung in the air, waiting for her to do something with them. Mad swung the baton once more and knocked Zell to the ground.

“We have orders to take Rinoa Heartily.” Mad repeated.

“Who’s orders?” Quistis demanded.

Mad stepped forward towards Quistis and was stopped as he felt something sharp latching to one of his legs.

“SHIT!” he shouted. He kicked Zell in the head to shake him off. He bent down and pulled him up a bit by the short spiky hair. Mad was completely out of focus and Zell was too sick to retaliate from the sudden jerk up wards. Mad grinned evilly and kicked Zell again and beat him over the head with the baton.

“STOP IT!” This time, it was Rinoa.

Zell was let go and dropped to the floor like a dead weight.

"Then step this way Miss Heartily," Mad gave a mock bow. Rinoa sighed and followed them out.

Quistis and Selphie knelt down over Zell. Selphie checked to see if he was still breathing. "He's alive." She jerked her hand back. "And I think he's not very well either."

"Try a cura spell."

Selphie whispered those soothing and melodist words for the spell. Zell bolt upright and almost fell back. There was acute pain in his features. "SHIT!! OW OW OWWW!!!"

Quistis grabbed him by the shoulders until the pain became bearable. "It's alright, we got you."

"I think I need to lie down again…" Zell's horse voice grumbled incoherently. "Not feeling so good."

The world of fuzzy vision was becoming more than just a blur. It was becoming very difficult to see. Closing his eyes, he slipped back into the dream.

 

//The music filled the room. The little light from the music box illuminated his small and curious features. This is all he had. No one wanted to play with someone who accidentally broke toys or could break your arm. Even Seifa didn't want anything to do with his very own brother. He blamed everything on him for why they were where they were. He slept on the floor, scared in case the other kids would kick him out of bed. He could disappear for days and no one would have said anything about where he had gone to and what did he'd do there. Noone cared. It may take a while to stop crying over it, but for someone who's only 5 and a half it isn't the easiest thing in the world.

The music stopped all the tears, if even only for a little while. The tune was sort of cheery and sad and was warm and welcome to him.

What he wanted most of all was a friend.//

The fuzz had gone. Zell could hear the girls talking about their missing weapons. Weapons?  
They where on the end of his arms, weren't they? He checked…. All body parts seemed to be attached. Strange as it sounds, he could have sworn that he couldn't remember anything about the attack they had done in Deling city. He'd filed it under: Ask the girls later.  
Just when you think you have failed, the next bright idea comes to mind.

"Guys, can you all lie down on the floor and not move for a few minutes?"

Both girls eyed him blankly.

"Just do it please?" he asked.

Sighing, Selphie and Quistis lay flat on their stomachs. "I whish I knew what you are planning Zell," Quistis mumbled.

"Just go along with me on something at least once?"

Zell slinked up towards the door. He swallowed a deep breath and shouted "HELP! SOMETHING'S BITTEN THE GIRLS!"  
This is where the guards ran in. It is their job. There is nothing they can say or do the second a fist comes in contact with there heads and leaves a permanent impression. Zell's knuckles could tear holes through skulls if aimed correctly. Before the guard had a chance to dignitary fall to the ground, a swift kick into the chest put an end to it. With one swift motion he was out the door and bounding steadily down the corridor. Sneakers sliding across the recently waxed floors of the prison, he easily passed some guards around a corner and was down the next passage way.

He slid into a wall to stop himself falling over the edge of the balcony. Looking down at the stories below, you could only guess that it's would be a long way down. Well… so far so good, but the girls still needed there weapons. Not so good.  
He looked around for the next part in this little plan… which hadn't been thought out this far.

He pivoted his head around and spotted a gleam of metal for the far side of the balcony.

//Gun blade?//

He squinted. Yep. Sure enough, that glint of shiny metal was defiantly a Gun blade. The other weapons must be there too.  
Before he could move, there was a tug on his jacket. In his current state, the sudden heart leap could have made him pass out again for over doing the adrenaline rush.

A furry creature looked up at him. Its fur was the colours of flames licking the sky. Brown eyes stared fixedly into the ones of ice.  
"Oh… It's just you…" Zell muttered. That fuzzy thing, whatever it called itself, had followed him. "Just be careful, alright?'

It nodded. Unconvinced but still thinking about weaponry, Zell turned back to watch the guards again. Then he struck.

The furry critter danced around on its paws, helping Zell steady himself on the way back to the cell. Damn anti-magic force felid do-hicky. That had seriously made that an uneven fight. But he had the weapons and that's what mattered, right? He put on a grin as he stood in the cell door way giving the girls their weapons. "See? There is always a way."

Quistis let out a chuckle as Selphie just shook her head as if to say "whatever mate."

"Halt! You there!"

All Quistis stared blankly while Zell and Selphie exchanged looks of here we go agains. They remembered that voice.

Biggs and Wedge scrambled around the corner in hope to re-capture the escapees. They weren’t infact expecting to run into old enemies, mind you neither where Selphie and Zell. After the initial confusion between the 5 of them ensued, the fight took place.


	8. Synchronized Missile stopping

Synchronized missile stopping.

 

Selphie pulled at the pants that threatened to fall down to her waist. There was nothing in the Truck that fit. Nothing fitted her team mates either. The possibility of giving up on this venture never really crossed her mind.

“Selphie, They’re massive. The sleeves are huge.”

Selphie looked at Rinoa, who swung the oversized sleeves of the Galbadian jacket she wore.

It was crossing it now.

Zell plonked a helmet on Rinoa’s head with ease and opened the vizier. “Be glad you can hide all your hair in the helmets. Oversized clothes are the least of our problems.”

Selphie nodded. “Ok, so are we all clear on this?”

The vizier fell over Rinoa’s face again. “we find out where they keep the missiles, and then we disable them.”

“Exactly.”

“Well why are we still sitting in this van for?”

Selphie jumped out, followed by Rinoa and Zell. It looked a sight. Their differences in height was less as obvious than having either Quistis or Irvine, but it still looked out of place. They followed her over to the building’s entrance. “The doors unlocked.” She grinned under her helm as they stepped inside. She was going to enjoy being in charge for a change.

Getting ahead of herself, she reached for the next door and was stunned to realise it was locked.

“Insert ID card? But…We don’t have one!” she exclaimed.

“Selphie, stop yelling!” Zell gestured to lower her voice.

Rinoa pulled something small and silver out of the jacket pocket. “I found this in the car, give it a try!” she gave it to Selphie. Selphie looked at it, frowned and swiped it anyway. The door opened.

“WOO HOO!” She bolted through the doorway. Rinoa grabbed her by the sleeve.

“There’s a guard down there! What do we do?”

“Just act casual.” Selphie praise the inventor of helmets as she could feel a cold vibe from Zell behind them. She knew what he was thinking without having to see his expression. It was as if she had brought Squall with her but in a more warmer way. Like an older brother was watching every move.

They proceeded to walk past. “OI!”

They all froze. Do we look THAT suspicious?

“No running inside the base! The catwalks are very narrow here!” The Guard pointed out.

“Sorry sir. We’ll keep that in mind.” They saluted and he left them. They all let out their breaths. “That was close.”

“Do you think they’ll notice that two of us a girls?”

“SHHH! We’ll just let Zell do the talking if it gets too bad.”

“Hey! Since when? You’re the leader here!”

“Wow… this place is huge!”

“I think those are the missiles being put into place. They don’t look like homing ones…”

“What is it with boys and weapons of ultimate destruction?” Rinoa poked Zell in the chest. “Ever since the prison break, you and Irvine have been talking constantly about weaponry!”

“Hey! It’s not just ANY old weaponry! We were discussing how affective laser guns where in combat.”

Yep. DEFENTLY big brother material.

“Quit it!” Selphie hisses silencing them. She had spotted two other guards. She didn’t notice the extras.

Almost jumping out of their cover uniforms as a solider patted Zell on the shoulder.

“Sorry to trouble you,” he said, “But could you deliver a message for us?”

Zell, against all fear of being caught, nodded.

“Great!” The man smiled. “Tell the missile launch crew to go ahead and we’ll catch up later ok? You guys are life savers.”

The three of them stood still for a few seconds till it sunk in that they had been given an order from the enemy. They didn’t stop to ask where they had to go, they where moving quickly down the hall before anyone’s brains decided to rethink the situation.

Selphie and her team relayed information around like headless chooks but they were quickly working out how they could sabotage the launch.

“Is this the control room?”

“Yep. The one we’re suppose to check it’s ok.”

“This isn’t a control room…It looks more like main power-”

BZZRT.

“Selph?” Zell’s voice sounded like someone scolding a puppy who’s still peeing on the carpet.

“What? I only hit a few buttons!”

“You belted the main control panel!” Rinoa accused.

“Well wouldn’t you if you didn’t know how it worked!” Selphie shouted.

“We should just get the hell out now…”

“Alright. NEXT!”

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?”

***

Few minutes and clobbering sounds later, they slunk out and locked the door.

“Now for the missiles..”

Rinoa leaned to Zell, “She’s lost it completely, hasn’t she?”

Selphie began to outwardly heckle.

“Yep…She’s lost it.” He replied.

She turned to them. Evil radiated from her. “Let’s find the main missile panel!”

Zell groaned under the helm and Rinoa added, “We came with her BECAUSE?”

Selphie wasn’t listening. She located what she was thinking about. “FOUND IT!” She ran over to it.

“Alright! Let’s smash this baby!”

“ Hold on, hold on. It might be a mega bummer if we launch the missiles by mistake. We should mess around with it a bit.”

Zell sighed. He was looking forward to smashing it. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Hey! We could mess with the error ratio!”

“Brilliant idea Rin!” Selphie grinned evilly again.

“Something tells me we’re gonna get a bigger bang than we were planing.” Zell mumbled. Rinoa giggled.

“Halt!”

“Man! Bout time we got a fight in!” Zell Shouted happily.

“I’m not finishe-“

“It’s ok!” Rinoa chirped in over the top of Selphie, “We can take them!”

“Ok people, it’s SHOW TIME!”


	9. Music to soothe the savage beast

Music to soothe the savage beast

 

(listen to this link in a new tab so you can hear what they are singing later in this chapter. www.smashboards.com/fzero/musi…)

 

“So, besides blowing up the base, a twisted ankle, a broken Shinbou and a hole in a ear, you guys are all ok.” Squall said as they all stood in the centre of Fisherman’s Horizon.

“Yeah… that pretty much covers it…”Zell stepped in before Selphie blurted out all the details of their narrow escape and any other details that should be swept under the rug before the conversation got awkward.

“We stole the vehicle and we- OW! What was that for?” Selphie glared at Rinoa who stepped on her toe.

“Sorry, foot slipped.” Rinoa looked all innocent as pie. She didn’t really want to remember the escape much either, much less here it being retold in an even more embarrassing context.

Squall just nodded, Quistis put on her “instructor’s not happy” face and Irvine just looked dumbfounded and relieved.

“Let’s just go back to Garden, ok Squall?” Quistis sighed, filing this conversation into a space at the back of her mind called * Ask Selphie later for details while Rinoa and Zell aren’t around.*

“Sounds like a good idea Quisty.” Zell smiled. “Let’s go.”

The six friends all fall out and start making their own way back to the marooned Garden. Rinoa held back and looked at Squall. “You really do care about all of us don’t you?” After a long pause, and before squall could answer, Rinoa gave up and her attention wavered onto something else. Answerless, Squall watched her limp off and meet up with Zell at the top of the stairs. He watched the gesture of assistance to her and she just waved it off. Squall continued to watch as the Semi – rival in battle also kept an eye on her, waiting to catch her if she fell. Ok, not a REAL rival, but one in the sense of challenging authority.

Shaking his head, he wandered off to explore Fisherman’s Horizon.

***

“You owe me.”

“Really? What for?”

“We have an unfinished duel.”

“A what?”

“A duel, stupid.”

“Sorry, what was that last part? I have a bullet hole in my ear.”

“You heard me perfectly well.”

“Are you sure.”

“Positive, and the fact that your grinning like a buffoon… indecently, you should get that checked out.”

“And maybe you should just mind your own business. I want it as a memento and a lucky charm. Besides, it beats putting in an earring.. a lot flasher to.”

“Zell, are you just saying that to annoy me?”

“Yes Nida, I’m doing it just to annoy the crap out of you. So…same duelling ground?”

“You bet.”

“Be there in five minutes. I have to grab my weapon of choice first.”

***

“Cheer up Selphie,” Irvine smiled sweetly. “I asked Squall if we can get help form the workers who are fixing the garden to rebuild your stage.”

“Really?” Selphie looked up at him.

“Really really.” Irvine grinned cheerfully.

“Yay! I can get my band to preform!” She squealed.

This had caught Irvine off guard. “What band?”

“We, us, you know… we’re gonna be the band!”

“You lost me Selph… I think it was up till the outburst of happiness…then I lost you completely.”

Selphie stared at Irvine and started talking to him as if he was an idiot. “We, that’s You, Me, Quisty, and Zell are going to preform as a band.”

“What about Rinoa?”

As fate would have it, over the speaker system, Squall was handed the role of commander of garden on a silver plate.

“I think I have an idea…” Selphie’s smile spread like wildfire. “We need to get the gang together.” She looked deep in thought. “Rin would be at the library… Quisty at the infirmary…”

“We’ll get them two first.” Irvine said quickly. He had noticed the bizarre way Zell was acting whenever Selphie was around him.

“Yeah. I don’t think Zell’s ready to forgive me yet.”

This time Irvine’s jaw dropped. “What did you do?” he asked in fascinated horror.

“I’ll explain later, when none’s going to be embarrassed over it.” She walked out of the Quad. “Are you coming?” she said, pulling Irvine from any sort of train of thought that involved embarrassing moments when two girls and one guy were concerned.

***

Nida checked his watch.

“Hey stop it already. I’m here ok?”

“Only late by a few seconds, wow a new record.”

“Very funny. Are we duelling or aren’t we?”

“Touchy. You know ever since you’ve come back, you’ve changed man.”

“Well you would to if you had…Never mind.”

Nida put down a small black case. Zell still held a bigger black case, but he wasn’t thinking about the duel any longer. His mind was else where.

 

//They had been travelling inside the omega weapon for an hour now, and Selphie had managed to locate the auto controls. They had just had a narrow escape before the based blew up, and some stuff ups that almost cost them their lives. She had just fixed up a broken arm from when Rinoa was helped over the fence, although there wasn’t much she could do about her twisted ankle. She had fixed her own injuries and now came for the fun part, which was trying to get a look at Zell’s.

“I’d rather bleed to death than show you anything.”

Selphie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Zell, you were shot twice. I have to have a look.”

“Over my dead body. No girl is gonna look me over.”

“Look, it’s not as if you have anything I haven’t seen before.”

Zell went red in the face. “You have got to be joking.”

“No. I took those classes too.”

“I’m not talking about that! There’s a thing called DIGNITY, ever heard of it?”

“Two bullets in your lower left side are not to be taken lightly.”

“Who’s taking them lightly?”

“Want me to cast a spell to paralyse you? No? Then drop your trousers!”

“Like hell I will!”

She shoved a half broken and very sharp Shinbou in his face. “Do you want me to ram this where the sun does not shineth?”

“Geez Selphie, I’m actually more worried that you will stick it there AFTER I drop my trousers.”

“Trousers.”

“Yeah yeah…”

“Shirt too. One of the wounds looks a bit higher.”

“Do you want me to stand here naked? You’re Kidding me!”

Looking at Selphie, he felt guilty. “Oh alright. Just… don’t make fun of me ok?” he grabbed his shirt and tugged it off.

Rinoa, who was trying hard the whole time to not listen to the heated conversation, now had her eyes glued to him. Away went the thoughts of older brotherish relations, and in came the dirty thoughts of a typical teenager. She was sort of glad he wasn’t paying attention to her while arguing with Selphie otherwise he’d of caught her oggleing. She had never seen so many abstract tattoos before. One caught her eye though. It wasn’t a pattern, it was a girl’s name with a rose beside it.

She must of read it out loud, because Zell grabbed his shirt really fast and Selphie leaped and pinned him to the floor, wrestling him to let go of it, making the injuries even worse.//

“Zell, are we duelling or just staring out into the ocean?” Nida asked. “Thinking about Her again?”

“Nah.” He put his case down. “I’ll be ready to duel the second I get my new reed in.”

 

***

“So that’s what we’re going to do Quisty.” Irvine explained to her about the band idea Selphie had.

“Um… I dunno Irvine. I have never played and instrument before.” Quistis sipped her coffee.

“It’ll be fun!” Irvine put as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible.

“Ask someone who’s good with music. We do have a Garden band and a few under ground bands around that would love to-“

“Please?” Irvine pulled the little kids puppy eyed look.

“Oh alright. But I only know how to play the piano.”

“No problem! We have one of those!”

Selphie and Rinoa walked over to them. “Are you gonna be in the band Quisty?” Selphie asked. Quistis nodded. “Great!” Selphie jumped. “Now all we need to do is to find Zell.”

Quistis looked at her watch. “Oh we’ll find him… about….”

Soft jazzy riffs filled the air and floated all over garden.

“…now…” Quistis smiled. “Right on time as per normal. I swear if those two didn’t do things like clockwork, all of the instructors in the garden would be majority stressed.”

Selphie’s face looked curious. “What do you mean, Quistis?”

“I mean if Nida and Zell ever stopped playing their music off one another we’d have some pretty high strung instructors. They are a refreshing sound to hear after along day. Those two can play some mean jazz.”

The jazzy riffs broke into two and played turn by turn, then came back and played as one again.

“Trumpet and a sax, interesting” Selphie began planning more ideas. “I bet he plays the Sax right?”

“Alto Sax actually.” Quistis corrected. “But he sings be-”

“GREAT! We’ll play a swinging dance tune!” Selphie cut her off mid sentence. “Let’s go get him!”

They found the two music players in the secret area of the training centre, the sound so loud it amplified though the entire garden, making it hard for anyone to really work out where the music was coming from. The boys knew they’d be in trouble if they were ever caught by head master Cid, but no one ever found them and they didn’t know how much of a god send their music was to the faculty members who had a staff room just above the secret area.

“THERE YOU GUYS ARE!” Selphie shouted so loud to scare them. Zell almost swallowed the sax’s reed and proceeded to choke. Nida patted him on the back until he spat it out and could breath again.

The reed danced across the floor and into Rinoa’s path. There was a crunch as it was broken.

The boys looked at Rinoa in absolute horror and Rinoa stared back in innocence. “What are you two staring at me like that for?”

“My reed….”

“Huh?”

“Under foot.” Nida pointed to Rinoa’s shoes. She lifted her foot and realised what she’d done.

“Oops.”

“No matter.” Zell regained composure. “I’m sure someone owns a music shop around here.”

Nida whispered “I didn’t think I saw any for an alto….”

Ignoring what just happened, Selphie ploughed ahead and said, “Can you join us for a band to play at our concert? Cools! Thanks!” she bounded off before anyone could say anything.

The others stood there stunned. “Uh… so how long have I got so I can get a new reed in time?” Zell asked, breaking the silence.

“Three hours.” Irvine said promptly.

“SH-”

 

“-IT!” Quistis shouted as they got ready to start to preform.

“Shh! I couldn’t get one! And I never even got time to practice any of the music we’re playing!”

“You’re kidding me?”

“No!”

“Selphie’s gonna be pissed.”

“I know… and on her birthday too.”

“Huh? What was that Zell?”

Zell looked at his sax in frustration. “Nothing. Listen Quisty,” he looked up at her from his lower standing point on the stage, “If we stuff this up extremely bad, we’ve got a back up band. Just don’t tell Selphie that, it’s suppose to be a surprise.”

“And if we don’t stuff up?”

“Trust me. We can’t afford not to stuff up.”

Quistis’s jaw hit the piano keys. “Are you gonna sabotage this on purpose? Zell I can’t believe you’d do such a thing!”

“I wasn’t going to!” he hissed. “The other band’s specially here as a birthday surprise for her! And besides, what good am I going to be in this one without a sax reed?”

Quistis sighed. “Despite everything you do have a point. And what’s this about Selphie’s birthday?”

Zell didn’t get a chance to say a word as Selphie shouted out for everyone to take their places.

“Shi-”

“ZAM!” Selphie shouted as the music from the band stopped. The audience cheered as they all took their bows.

Irvine was eager to usher her away form the stage. He lured her over to his ‘secret spot’ in hope that he might score a kiss for being so brilliant in coming up with the idea for the new stage. He wasn’t in that sort of luck though. Selphie may have been excited, but making out with Irvine was the last thing that would ever cross her mind tonight as she was happy that the night was a success.

“Did you hear them applaud! We we’re brilliant!!” she squealed happily.

“Yeah we we’re excellent Selph!” Irvine added to her flaming grin of grins which was spreading faster than any wildfire.

Slowly Selphie began to go quite. Irvine wondered if something was wrong. Selphie held her hand out to indicate that she was ok. “Listen,” she said. “Can you hear it?”

Irvine listened. Sure enough he could hear a Microphone being spoken into.

“Thank you for all coming to Balamb Garden’s Garden Festival!”

Loud cheers.

“Before the night is over I’d like to do something special for a special little lady…”

“What does he think he’s doing?” Irvine demanded. “And why is he dressed in the gear of a rock band lead singer? Has he gone nuts?”

“I think tight jeans suit him.” Selphie said randomly out of the blue.

“This is to say thankyou for organising such a great event and also to say Happy Birthday to her in style. Selphie, This is for you… Let’s go guys!”

“Yeah!” Shouted a voice from what sounded like Nida from the left of him.

The two other band players started up the music, one dressed in a moogle suit and the other in a tonberry outfit and Selphie started to blush.

“You don’t think he’s gonna sing, do you?” Irvine scowled. He had infact forgot it was Selphie’s birthday and was down right frustrated that Zell didn’t even tell him about it..

 

Against all of Irvine’s evil little thoughts, Zell began to sing, with Nida as his back up vocals.

(note, you can listen to this song too by using the link at the top of the chapter and yeah, this is what I think the boys would REALLY sound like. n.n)

In this world you've got to be strong  
You've got to fight to keep your spirit alive  
And you might feel like there is  
nothing left to go for and fight for  
But it's the fight that keeps us ready and on guard

"Even I can feel the power  
When I think of him  
I see no fear, feel no pain

Forever he will be my hero  
(Better believe he knows the way)  
And not just only for tonight

And now that I'm not just a dreamer  
(And I know I got what he's got)  
And not just only for tonight

I've got power  
I'm gonna fight to win  
I'm gonna fight to the end

Even I can feel the power  
When I think of him  
I see no fear, feel no pain

Forever he will be my hero  
(Better believe he knows the way)  
And not just only for tonight

And now that I'm not just a dreamer  
(And I know I got what he's got)  
And not just only for tonight

Forever he will be my hero  
(Forever he will be my hero)  
And now that I'm not just a dreamer  
(And now that I'm not just a dreamer)

Forever he will be my hero  
(Forever he will be my hero)  
And now that I'm not just a dreamer  
(And now that I'm not just a dreamer)

Forever he will be my hero  
And now that I'm not just a dreamer  
Forever he will be my hero  
And now that I'm not just a dreamer  
Forever he will be my hero  
And now that I'm not just a dreamer"

There was a larger round of applause this time. The band were surprised that they won the hearts of their audience.

Selphie had stepped up on the stage.

“Don’t look now,” Whispered Nida to Zell. “But here she comes.”

“Zell?””

“Uh.. um hi Selphie.. Happy birthday?” Zell blushed and looked rather sheepish. “Like your surprise?”

Selphie’s expression softened and she hugged him. “Thank you. I’m glad someone remembered.”

Irvine, still hidden amongst the crowd, scowled further and folded his arms. “who does he think he is anyway?” His ears pricked like a dogs as he over heard the people next to him, who were marveling in the band.

“Wow! And I thought they would never ever perform ever again!”

“Yeah, especially what happened to Alice and Dianna.”

“Bout time the two of them moved on from it I say.”

“Well it isn’t easy, not many people will forget that incident for a very long time.”

“I heard the don’t even want to talk about it.”

“Well would you if they meant something to you?”

Irvine listened a bit more, hoping to find out who ‘Alice’ and ‘Dianna’ were. He wasn’t in such luck. He instantly assumed they were girl friends who dumped them tragically, but it didn’t sound right, even to him. It seemed much more closer to home than that. Dead girlfriends? No, that wasn’t quite it either.

Then and there, Irvine had decided that he was going to find out. Even though when Selphie headed back over to him which made him promptly forget all about it.


	10. Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter, due to no longer owning a copy of the game and the one I was using for refernce my friend let me borrow was givin back as we kind of driffted apart. it's been a long time now, and I have had contact with them again (oddly enough we moved into the same estate as them last year after not seeing them for... oh... about 8-9 years?) but I feel like I can't pick this fiction back up after such a long time. my writing style has changed so much in that time... oh and that I lost my fanfiction.net account at the same time due to thier confusing rating system.
> 
> this was also my fave chapter from the whole lot, and can possibly be a standalone. you can tell where I started to get my style going, the seriousness and the dry humour.

BURNING BRIDGES

Irvine had been walking around for hours. Balamb Garden was much smaller than what Galbadia Garden could ever be, and yet he still couldn’t even find the men’s room. He swore his bladder would burst. The fact that the Garden was currently in the middle of the ocean somewhere was not helping him either. Quistis said there was a total of 10 public toilets, plus two more in the training centre changing room showers. Irvine was frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t even find one.

“Eureka! I found one!” He grinned. He was somewhere on the second floor, well away from any of the classrooms, as if the thunder box wasn’t suppose to be located on this floor. Desperately he opened the door and looked around for an empty stall. He paused. The urinals were in a state. It looked as if the janitors didn’t know this place existed either by how filthy it was. Cockroaches wouldn’t even inhabit this room it was so bad. But he currently wasn’t thinking about that, he was thinking about not pissing his pants.

ZIP

“AWW YEeeahhhh….” He smiled a goofy grin. Now that the feeling of an exploding bladder was leaving him he was much more at ease. He could smell all the stenches of the restroom, starting with the most sickening up to the vomit material. He took in other details too. Despite the grime and sludge all over the place, there was spray painted messages on the mirrors and mould growing on one of the urinal edges.

He moved over to wash his hands. The only thing that was clean in here was the sinks, water and the bars of soap. Irvine got the impression anyone who entered this rest room where only here to wash their hands clean from more than monster blood. He sniffed and got a whiff of something that he recognized. //Wonder if I can get a lighter?// he thought.

He stalked over towards the stalls and walked over to the second last one. The door was off its hinges and opened outwards instead of inwards. He was taken a bit by what he saw.

He was wearing a dirty loose blue singlet and the tightest pair of jeans he’d ever seen. Sitting on the lid of the toilet, back leaned against one side of the stall and feet propped and crossed over up on the other. The hand with the smoldering cigarette rested by his thigh and the thick book held in the other hand titled ‘Escape form the Gandildas’. It was the grungy style mixed with the look that gave it the attitude of “What the hell are you looking at?”. Right down to the normality of the hair, every little detail made him actually look his rightful age, which was a year older than Irvine.

He looked up form his book and gave the Galbadian a long and harsh stare. It wasn’t hard for him to do. The hair in the face, the dark flickering lights and those harsh cold ice coloured eyes really sent you the message to go away. Irvine knew and could see right though him. Well, almost right through him. He didn’t know he smoked for starters.

“Got a light?” he asked.

Care was taken into placing in a book mark and closing the novel, then the free hand reached over to one of the sneakers and pulled a lighter from one of his grey socks. He tossed it over. Irvine reached into the recesses of his own coat and pulled out a cigarette case.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked as Irvine lit up.

“Got lost looking for a place to pee.” He blew a smoke ring. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Zell chuckled. “Hiding from Rinoa. I figured this is the last place she’d look.”

“How come?” Irvine had leaned back against the basin.

“She’s been follow me around trying to get me to talk about….” He paused. “Things that I wouldn’t even normally talk about.”

Irvine raised an eyebrow. “Well you are full of surprises.”

“Oh it gets better. She even thinks I know everything there is to know about Squall.”

“What kind of things?” came a soft hollow voice. There was a flushing noise, a few footsteps and taps being turned on.

“Oh personal things commander.” Irvine had his head turned in Squall’s direction as Zell spoke.

“Well you know me well enough to tell her…”

Zell blew smoke out of nostrils like an enraged bull on a cold day. “Not the kind of information she wanted. And you know what she really wants to be told and what she really doesn’t want to know are the things I can’t even tell her.”

Squall walked over and leaned next to Irvine so he could get both of them in view. “You make me sound like an enigma.”

“Not as much of one as Zell is.”

“Like you can talk Mr. Cowboy.”

“Fine.” Irvine raised his hands defensively. “How’s about we de-mist some of the enigma clouds about each other? Just one thing about ourselves that no one else knows.”

Squall smiled slightly. “I think you just volunteered to go first Mr. Kinneas.”

Irvine knew it’d be like that. “Ok.” He said, taking another puff. “I grew up in Deling city. I never used to be a rifle man, I used to be a druggy. One day I was out hanging with mates, on the cities boarders. We had been taking drugs that evening, so everything was a bit bizarre at the time. I can’t exactly remember what we had been taking but anyway…” He waved his hand in the air dismissively, “We went down to this river and swam out to this wooden raft in the middle of the lake. We pulled ourselves on it and tried to push each other back into the water again.” A silly little grin spread across his face. “We went back there in the morning. There was no lake, no raft, no forest. We all felt sodding stupid and figured anyone who followed us or saw us had no idea what the hell we were doing. I stopped taking acid trips cold turkey right then and there in fear that someone saw me totally whacked out of my mind doing something other than what I was hallucinating.”

Squall was looking at him, his jaw almost at the floor. Zell was sniggering. “I have heard many, MANY acid stories and man, that is defiantly the funniest and most stupid one I have ever heard in my life.”

Irvine had greatly under estimated Zell and over estimated Squall on this one. He thought Squall was more of the trouble-maker. “Who’s next?”

Two sets of eyes fell on the blonde who was still lounging in the stall. Sluggishly, he sat up, put what was left of his smoke out and pulled off his singlet. Black tattoos shone on bronze skin like pictures of a story. He points to a long sleek abstract one that blossomed from his left shoulder, across his torso and down the right side. “This,” he stated, “ is the spirit and soul of my grandpa. He was a Galbadian solider.” He pointed to the one on his face. “This is my families totem. Centuries ago it put fear into the hearts of our enemies, like the mighty tiger did to it’s prey. Now it’s just sentimental.” He smiled wisely. Turning round so he could show the other tattoos on the spine he pointed to them carefully. “That’s For my Ma.” He said pointing to a large one on his left shoulder blade, then pointing to a smaller one, “That’s for my Father…not that he really deserved one… The stripes down the centre of the back are for my 5 nephews and Alice with the rose is in memory of my little sister and the rose for her friend Dianna. Nida has the text and the rose in reverse.”

He sat back down, shirtless and pulled another smoke out and lit it. “They hadn’t even been at Garden less than a month. They left us second year students to look out for the first years. They figured we were all good enough to look after one another. We weren’t. us second years couldn’t even look after ourselves let along anyone else in combat. Some absolute twit had brought his lunch with him. When we discovered it we were too late.” He snorted, smoke flaring out his nose. “The T-Rexaurs had us surrounded with little ways to escape them. It was chaos. Most of the second years chickened out and fled, but the first years stayed frozen in their shoes. From the few of us left, we desperately fought back trying to protect the newer students. Nida, Seifer and me managed to block an attack from one of them that tried to get the girls, but still being beginners ourselves, we didn’t know they hunted in packs. We never saw the second one. When we did, there was nothing left except bloody copses.” A tear rolled down his face, unnoticed by him but pretty clear to the other two boys. “13 student’s died that day out of an even 25. Me and Nida blamed Seifer for not knowing about the second one, but truth is if he never saw the first one there would have been three more dead.” He smiled. “I swear the only reason he kept picking on me afterwards was to keep me alert and on my toes so I’d never be caught off guard like that twice.”

//What little truth you’ll ever know…// Irvine thought to himself. He looked at Squall when he started to speak.

“I remember that.” He said. “After that they stopped taking mixed classes to the training centre and only sent students in there in pairs.” His hand moved up to rest under his chin. “I was in the other second year class that was supposed to go in next with a group of third years. We saw a few kids running out and we all knew something was wrong.”

“Water under the bridge now.” Zell waved it off. “Unfortunately, some things stick.”

“How about you, oh fearless commander?”

Squall shot Irvine a glare that could have melted lead. “Well I do have one thing that none of you know about.” He shifted his position and leaned on the bench. “A few years back, Seifer was harassing this little kid a few classes lower than we were. I just watched. I should have stepped in but it wasn’t worth it. Anyway, I woke up the next morning and saw Seifer tied naked as a J bird to a tree completely unconscious with a piece of paper stuck to his bare back with the words ‘TREE ROOTER’ written upon it. I was about to laugh when I realized that I was also tied to the tree next to him, with another paper message stuck to me. I found out later it said ‘CHOCOBO SCREWER’.”

Irvine couldn’t believe his ears. Squall, the ass end of a prank? Now he had heard everything. He split his side in fits of hilarity.

“You know, we never did find out who actually did that to us.”

“That’s really funny.” Zell grinned.

“Want to know something else that’s funny? I think I might be related to Laguna… you know, that guy in the ‘Dream World’”

There was silence. Then there was the snow fall of sniggering, following the avalanche of laughter.

“Pull the other one Mr. Commander, it’s got bells on.” Irvine chuckled almost swallowing his cigarette.

Squall wasn’t fazed. “Just put out those smokes.”

“Why?”

“You are now promoted to SeeD elite, which means you will be dressed as such unless you are to leave Garden.”

The other boys frowned. Squall’s back was already retreating out of the rest room.

“Who does he think he is?” Zell muttered, completely pissed.

“Yeah.” Agreed Irvine, who still hadn’t found his new dorm yet.

The older of the two grinned evilly. “Let’s fix the commander’s little red wagon…”

“What are you planning to do?” Irvine re-adjusted his hat.

“Oh, we’ll let him enjoy the fresh open air.”

*****

The morning sun beamed down on to Garden as it bobbed about in the ocean. The warm air sent chills down the spine, forcing Squall to yawn, stretch and roll over.

THUMP!

Eyes opened suddenly as pain flooded his upper arm, forcing him to stare out to the never ending infinite blue space of the sea. He reached the conclusion of two things: That he was dangling from a balcony in a pair of handcuffs and judging by the breeze, he was clad only in a towel.

Ok, scratch the towel, it fluttered away as a stronger breeze blew at him.

He looked up to see two upside-down faces beaming down at him.

“WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!” he screamed, face turning as red as a tomato.

“Well since I don’t have a dorm room and we can’t find Irvine’s, we decided to see how much you like sleeping in the cold night air.”

“And since that you think that you're upper-class compared to us we decided to show you how we feel.”

Squall was about to shout something else when he heard a third, chirpier voice.

“Aww…. His towel blew away… that’s 700 gill I owe Quistis.”

He blinked. “You… you were all a part of this?”

“You bet. And Xu is even gonna let you hang there until you begin to realize this isn’t a one man show.” Quistis’s head also peered over the railing.

Squall hung there in the breeze gobsmacked.

“Don’t worry,” Zell grinned. “We’re only gonna leave you here for say, about an hour or so.”

“A..an-an hour or so?”

“Don’t fret Squally-boy. We’ll make sure Rinny doesn’t see you like this.”

“Yeah, she’s still too young for this sort of thing.” Quistis snorted.

“Hey! If she’s too young for this, how come me and Irvine managed to come up with this idea anyway?”

“Zell, remember back to when Seifer and Squall were chained to the tree outside in the quad.”

“You know, I almost forgot that we did that.”

“IT WAS YOU?!” Squall shouted.

Irvine started laughing really hard and Quistis covered her mouth to hide her chuckling. Zell just beamed. “You guys looked so good hugging that tree, Nida even took photos and sold them all to girls.”

“YOU!”

“Save your breath Squally.” Irvine came back down to earth. He looked at the others, “Let’s leave him to bask in the glorious sunlight shall we?”

“HEY WAIT! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!”

But the shout was wasted as he was replied with silence.

“Bast-”


End file.
